


Margaret Mary Comes to Visit

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim's estranged mother comes to visit.  She's got plans to use Jim's sentinel abilities.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Margaret Mary Comes to Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patt (PattRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> This was done for Patt Rose's Birthday. Happy Birthday Patt!

Margaret Mary Denton looked out of the window of her penthouse apartment and practically sneered at the people walking down below. From her aerie nest she could watch the movement and still feel untouched by the insignificant lives of the people running around trying to survive. Raising one carefully manicured hand she traced a line down the window as her husband came up behind her, his arms encircling her. “What are you looking at Mags?” he whispered and, unseen by her husband, she frowned. Only Scott could call her Mags, to everyone else she was Margaret Mary Denton nee Margaret Mary McDonald. At one time, she had been one of those people below but after divorcing William Ellison she had met her current husband, Scott, a far richer man.

Letting her hand scratch gently over her husband’s arm she smiled. At fifty seven she was still a beautiful woman and knew it and how to use that beauty to her benefit. “Michael will be away this weekend,” she answered in a soft, sultry voice. “We’ll be alone.”

Scott smiled in response. He loved his son, Michael, a twenty seven year old law student, but a weekend with just his wife at home suited him. He’d had quite a hard week filled with high end corporate meetings. “We could order in some gourmet food, open a fine bottle of champagne and light a fire in the fireplace,” he suggested.

Margaret turned and smiled at her husband. “We’re supposed to go to the Governor’s fund raiser tonight,” she reminded him. They had paid five thousand dollars a plate to be there and she had no intention of not being seen among the elite of San Francisco. “But Scott won’t be home tomorrow night so…” she let her words trail off. “Get out one of your tuxedos and we’ll make plans for tomorrow.”

Scott sighed but nodded his agreement. “There are some business connections I need to meet with while at the dinner,” he agreed before disappearing into the bedroom.

Two hours later sipping expensive wine at the dinner, Margaret watched the people around her, not really paying attention to any one conversation. However, her interest was peaked when she heard, “So, Sandburg denied that Jim Ellison was a sentinel. Marie that must have been an embarrassment for Rainier University,” a woman said. Glancing over, Margaret could see two women standing by the open bar talking. She knew one was the chancellor of Rainier. She didn’t remember who the second one was.

“I fired Sandburg,” Marie Edwards nodded. “Can you imagine he pretended that a cop was some kind of superhero?”

Margaret took her drink and gracefully walked back to her table all the while considering what she had heard. Thirty four years ago she had walked out on her young son, Jimmy. She had never really had maternal instincts and she had wanted more than a comfortable upper middle class life. That’s why she had jumped at the chance of meeting Scott but sometimes she wondered what had happened to her son. She had heard that William had remarried and had a second son, Steven, but who knew if that woman was talking about her son Jimmy? Ellison was not an uncommon name after all. 

Getting into the limo for the ride home that night Scott had turned to her. “Did you hear that story about the cop with super senses? Could you imagine anything so absurd?” he scoffed.

“That Chancellor, Edwards, fired the man that wrote the paper,” Margaret answered. 

Scott nodded. “Too bad it wasn’t true. I could have used a man with super senses. He’d be able to overhear my competitors’ conversations.”

Margaret sat back and considered the statement as Scott opened a bottle of champagne, pouring two glasses. She remembered that her son from his first marriage, Jimmy, had exceptional sight and hearing. Bright lights and loud noises bothered him. It made him a difficult child to deal with and she had eventually led to her resenting the toddler. She wondered if it was possible that Jim had been the man, the Ellison, in the news. But why, she questioned silently, would that professor deny the story? The man, Sand something or other, could have made a fortune. Deciding if it was her Jimmy, she might be able to use the information she sat back with a smile and sipped her champagne.

When she had married Scott, her plan had been to keep him around for a while and then divorce him and head to Europe to marry someone with a royal title. Unfortunately, Scott had insisted on a prenuptial agreement and divorcing him would leave her with little. That had been an obstacle to her plans and so she had played the role of doting wife giving Scott an heir. Older now, she knew she would never have a titled aristocrat fall for her despite the fact that she looked great for her age but she could still get a lot of money and travel Europe if she could use Jimmy to get Scott to give her a good financial settlement. For one moment she considered what Jimmy might say but the brat owed her. She had carried him for nine months living with morning sickness and discomfort. As the limo pulled up in front of her home she decided it was time to find out information about Jimmy Ellison.

***

Jim Ellison glanced over his camping gear pleased that it all seemed to be ready for the extended weekend trip. “You ready, Sandburg?” he called out as he put his box of lures down beside the poles.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” Blair Sandburg groused as he came walking out of the small office under the stairs. “I just wanted to check with the lawyer about my suit against Rainier. Chancellor Edwards will be getting the notice this afternoon. I wish I could be a fly on the wall when she reads I’m suing Rainer and her for publishing my intellectual property.”

“Considering Berkshire Publishing agreed to pay you for publishing your stuff without permission and publicly admitted you did not authorize the use of your work, I think you’ve got a great case.”

“It didn’t hurt that I had a backup thesis on Police as Modern Day Sentinels,” Blair added as he grabbed the cooler filled with food. “All I had to do was claim that the stuff they’d published was meticulous notes about a novel I was planning to write. The fact that I used your name made perfect sense since I was using your cases and investigations as the inspiration.”

Jim chuckled. “I think the best part is that Berkshire gave you a contract to write that novel. It lends real credence to your story.”

Blair smiled back at his lover. “I will be very careful what I write,” he promised before putting his backpack on his back and lifting the cooler. “Let’s go. I want to be out of touch when Edwards gets the news.”

Jim nodded and picked up his stuff but then frowned as he looked at the door. “Someone is coming down the hall,” he whispered and walked to the door. A minute later there was a tap and Jim opened the door. 

In front of him was an elegantly dressed middle aged woman with light blue eyes and long brownish hair. Gasping, Jim stepped back as the woman said, “Jimmy?” Blair seeing Jim go rigid slid next to his partner as the woman added, “You recognize me.”

“I’m a detective lady,” Jim answered coldly. “You don’t think I could find out who my mother was and what she looks like?”

Beside Jim, Blair gasped as Margaret entered the apartment. “I would have thought that you would consider the woman William married after I left your mother.”

“Grace was a nice woman but I knew she hadn’t given birth to me.”

Margaret sighed, her eyes moving around the room, disapproval evident in her look, before landing on Blair. “Your gay lover, Blair Sandburg,” she guessed. 

“What Blair is or isn’t is known of your business lady.”

“I would think as your mother you would have more respect.”

“Lady, you were an egg and an incubator. I would be insulting mothers if I called you one. Or did you forget you walked out on Dad and me when I was three.”

“My son, Michael, might not agree about my maternal ability.” Margaret answered contemptuously. Looking at Jim and noting Jim’s lack of reaction to a calculated and deliberately cruel remark, Margaret had to admit her son did have some of her traits. His ability to ignore emotions was inherited from her, not William. “I heard about you being called a sentinel. It reminded me of what a difficult child you were. Bright lights bothered you, loud noises. I had to take my high heels off when I came in the house or you’d know I was home and want to see me.”

“What do you want?” Jim demanded as Blair rested a hand on Jim’s arm. Blair could sense the pain coming off his lover despite the cold, unemotional look.

“My husband could use a sentinel. All that corporate espionage, you’d be perfect.”

“Lady, get out before I throw you out, and don’t come back.”

“What would you do if I told the world you were a sentinel?” she answered.

“I wouldn’t,” Blair warned joining the conversation. “For one thing we’d sue you and for another, do you really want your friends to know you walked out on a three year old child?”

Margaret gave a very unladylike snort and turning walked away without another word. Jim watched her go and then reaching out closed the door.

“I’m sorry,” Blair whispered, reaching out to hug his lover and noting Jim’s body was stiff with anger.

After a moment Jim relaxed, his arms circling Blair. “I’ve always known where my mother could be found,” Jim whispered into Blair’s hair. “I heard my father mention her name to a business colleague. He didn’t know I heard him. I reached out to her once right before I left to join the army. She said she didn’t know who I was and not to call again.” Jim shrugged. “I never tried to reach her again. My father may not have been the best parent but at least he cared. She didn’t care about me.”

“Maybe it was for the best that she didn’t,” Blair answered and Jim nodded before stepping back.

“Let’s get out of here.”

***

Four days later, coming back from their fishing trip Blair and Jim were laughing as they got off the elevator and walked down the hall to apartment 307. Shifting the fishing poles and tackle box Jim was carrying he reached for his keys but then stopped, putting up a hand in warning. “Someone is in the loft,” he whispered. “Is your mom in town?”

“I don’t think so,” Blair answered quietly. “I think she’s at some retreat trying to resolve her feelings around what happened.”

Jim nodded and, carefully and quietly lowering the fishing gear to the floor, he pulled out his cellphone handing it to Blair. “Stay here and if you hear me yell, call Simon.”

Blair nodded knowing full well he would be following Jim into the apartment. Putting down the cooler he was carrying, Blair picked up an unopened can of beer, hefting it in his hand as Jim pulled out his gun and silently opened the door.

Cautiously walking in, Jim pointed his gun at a man seated at Jim’s dining table sipping coffee from Blair’s favorite mug. “Don’t move,” Jim ordered.

“I’m not armed,” the man answered, his English accent clear as he slowly lowered the mug to the table. “I hope you don’t mind I made coffee while waiting for you.”

“Blair call the police,” Jim called out his eyes never leaving the man at the table.

“Wait, please,” the man held up his hands as Blair came to stand next to Jim. “I know I shouldn’t have come in but I felt ridiculous sitting out in the hall awaiting your return from fishing and there was a key over the doorway. Not a good place to keep a spare key, I might add.” And Jim couldn’t help but agree, deciding later he’d strangle Blair for putting a key there. “My employer, Mr. Scott Denton, would like to speak with you and I was asked to see if we could arrange a meeting. I’m sure you know who he is. He’s your mother’s husband.”

“I know who Scott Denton is,” Jim answered. “And I am not interested in meeting with him. Now please leave before I arrest you.”

The man stood brushing his clothes to straighten them. “I will let Mr. Denton know your response,” he answered and walked past Jim and Blair.

“I guess your…Margaret Denton told her husband you are a sentinel,” Blair said softly reaching over to squeeze Jim’s arm in support.

“Yeah, I guess she did. I imagine we’ll be hearing from him soon.”

Blair nodded thoughtfully and then smiled. “I have an idea,” he suggested and Jim glanced over hearing amusement in Blair’s voice.

***

Two days later, Scott Denton looked up at 852 Prospect and shook his head. If Margaret was correct and her son from her first marriage did have heightened senses, than what was he doing living in such squalor? Someone with extraordinary abilities would be making quite a bit of money and not living in some small, middle class apartment – even if it was across from the bay. Scott doubted that anyone could have heightened senses but rather than speculate he decided to confirm his beliefs. Entering the building he took the elevator up to third floor and knocked on the door of apartment 307.

A young man, about the same age as his son Michael, answered the door and Scott guessed this was Blair Sandburg, the writer of the piece about sentinels. “Can I help you?” he asked politely.

“My name is Scott Denton,” Scott answered. “I’d like to speak with James Ellison.”

“Jim isn’t here right now. He’s out picking up some Chinese food. He should be back soon. I’ll call him and tell him you are here, if you want to come in and wait.”

“Thank you,” Scott walked in and looked around, finding the apartment, if nothing else, interesting. The native masks and woven blankets did seem to lend a bit of sophistication to the place. Blair offered him a seat and then grabbed a phone, dialing Jim.

“Hi Jim, there’s a Scott Denton here asking to see you.”

“You’ll be home in a few minutes. Okay.” Blair hung up the phone and plastering a smile on his face turned to Denton. “I guess you heard.” 

Scott nodded and Blair took a seat in the armchair across from him. “I suppose you’re another one of those people who think a sentinel can really exist?’

“Why did you write about a sentinel if you don’t think they exist?”

“Actually, I didn’t. My mother confused some story notes with my thesis and sent it off to a friend of hers in publishing for review. When he thought it was a real dissertation he went crazy. But my dissertation was on the police as sentinels. With all their technology, they really are tribal protectors. But things worked out,” Blair added with a smile. “I’ve got a contract for a fictional book I’m writing on sentinels.”

“So, he doesn’t have heightened senses?” Scott asked.

“Jim’s hearing and eyesight are better than the average person but not out of the realm of normal.”

“My wife seems to think otherwise.”

“I don’t know how she would know,” Jim cut in from behind Blair and both men turned to see Jim in the doorway holding take out Chinese. “Until last week I haven’t seen her since she walked out when I was three.”

Ignoring Jim’s comment Scott answered, “Mr. Ellison, just so we are clear, I would be willing to hire you if you have heightened senses. You could make a lot more money than you make as a detective.”

“I keep hearing this from various people and agencies. I don’t have heightened senses,” Jim said with some impatience. “If it will end this speculation I’ll let you see my hearing and eye tests that I took at Rainier. Blair was studying heightened senses and talked me into getting tested.” Turning, he nodded to Blair, who went to a closet and pulled out a large folder, handing it to Scott.

The tests were dated a year ago, long before the dissertation came out, and performed at a lab in Rainier. The results, officially recorded by Dr. Martin Seeger, showed Jim’s senses as slightly better than normal for hearing and sight.

After looking at the results for a moment, Scott Denton put the folder down and turned to Jim. “I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

Jim said nothing but Blair smiled. “It was a big mix up caused by my mother but hopefully it’s all been straightened out now.”

Scott nodded and walked to the door. “Thank you for your time.”

He left and Jim walking over to the balcony watched him get into a limo and pull away before turning to Blair. ‘I’m so glad you were able to get a copy of those test results from when you were experimenting with the dials and having me dial up and down.”

Blair gave a quick laugh. “I was sure keeping an official record, with you dialed down, could come in handy. Hopefully, that is the last we’ll see of Scott Denton.”

“And his wife,” Jim added and Blair’s smile turned sad. Jim deserved better than Margaret Denton.

***

Scott Denton walked into his penthouse apartment and glanced over at his wife. 

“How did the interview with Ellison go?” she asked.

“He’s not a sentinel,” Scott said dropping down onto a sofa as Margaret made and carried over a glass of scotch on ice. 

“How do you know?” she asked handing him the glass and sitting down beside him.

“I saw his old medical records.” Scott answered. “He’s exactly what he says he is. I suppose that’s for the best. We wouldn’t want people capable of spying on us.”

“I remember him having very good hearing as a child,” Margaret answered, realizing her plans for a separation were no longer viable and switching gears. She would need to stay with Scott and Michael if she wanted to continue the level of luxury she was used to. She was so glad she hadn’t suggested them separating.

“Why did you leave him?” Scott asked.

“I was young and wanted to see more of the world and William insisted on custody.” This wasn’t entirely true but not an outright lie.

“After you married me we could have brought him to live with us.”

“I was starting a new life,” she shrugged.

“And you’ve never reached out to him in all these years?” Scott asked and Margaret could hear disapproval in his voice.

“We were on different paths. William had remarried and the woman was raising Jimmy. I thought it best not to interfere.”

Scott nodded seeming to accept her answer and finishing his scotch walked over to look out the windows. He had learned something about his wife, something very unpleasant and he suspected there was probably a great deal more about her personality that was unpleasant. She was a very good hostess but thinking back he realized she had never been a warm and loving mother to Michael. If anything, she was calculating and manipulative. Perhaps Jim Ellison had been lucky that she had left. Perhaps, he would be a bit more cautious around his wife in the future.


End file.
